


alone together

by Anonymous



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Furry, Furry Fandom AU, M/M, Originally written for Kinkyronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Souda discovers himself, somewhat.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2016 for the kinkyronpa meme on dreamwidth.

[tanakatheforbiddenone]: the dark devas of destruction reign supreme  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: rain destruction upon their opponents  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: who, praytell, darest challenge them?  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had all started as a joke, really.  
  
He'd just wanted to feel better than someone else for once in his life, yanno? Better than his classmates, better than the friends who had abandoned him, better than his dad.  
  
He just wanted to be better than anyone, really.  
  
Furries had seemed like the logical choice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: who is this pink-furred mongrel before them? a mere sparkledog, not worth of the air they all breathe into their lungs communally  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: his teeth are sharp, though, for battle, perhaps the whelp is not as useless as he seems  
  
~~~~~  
  
A couple weeks ago, he'd heard this joke: _there's no such thing as a fake fursona_ , it said. _If you make up a fake fursona as a joke, you're a furry now, sorry._  
  
Souda kinda wishes he could have told himself that before he embarked on this trollfest, because he's pretty sure the one person he trolled was himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
[ultimate_mechanic]: Colas p freaked out by the devas  
[ultimate_mechanic]: they seem scary & shit  
[ultimate_mechanic: hes a tough doggy tho hes going to look em in the eye  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: he sees all four of them, peering out the same set of eyes  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: someday, the divas will kill him  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: they are hoping that someone will see them for who they are  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: see the beautiful of their twisted hellish mindscape  
  
~~~~~  
  
Then he'd met Sonia. theDarkQueen. The princess of this fucked-up site. The first time he'd seen her fursona was the first time he'd actually understood… he's not quite sure what it caused him to understand, but she'd changed his life, he knew that much.  
  
Her sona was beautiful. Pale creams and yellows, long blonde hair, piercing slitted blue eyes. And the outfits! Gorgeous dresses, straight out of fairytales. The bows, the frills, the panties-- things Souda had never known he wanted. This was the girl of his dreams.  
  
He was following every social media account theDarkQueen had by the end of the week.  
  
~~~~~  
  
[ultimate_mechanic]: he does  
  
~~~~~  
  
After a month or two of -- well, is it still stalking if it's publicly available? Souda simply needed to become friends with theDarkQueen. He had too. Just had too.  
  
Sonia was kind and sweet and an incredible artist and maybe she was a little bit too interested in serial killers, but who cared about that? She was wonderful! Everyone wanted to be her friend!  
  
Souda wanted to be her friend.  
  
But someone as popufur as her would never notice someone like him. She had a WikiFur article, for god's sake!  
  
Souda needed a plan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: “tell me -- who do you think we are, you mere mortal?”  
[ultimate_mechanic]: “ur gods on earth”  
[ultimate_mechanic]: “beuatiful destryers doing what comes naturally to u  
[ultimate_mechanic]: “and ur lonely”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tanaka was that plan.  
  
He was friends with Sonia, but enough of a creep to not really have a huge following or anything.  
  
It was a simple plan: befriend Tanaka, get him to introduce you to Sonia, sweep the most perfect girl in the world off her feet, and get married and have 2 children.  
  
Nothing could have possibly gone wrong.  
  
~~~~~  
  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: /lonely/  
[ultimate_mechanic]: who looks upon a god with hte respect they deserve  
[ultimate_mechanic]: fear & worship are diff  
[ultimate_mechanic]: cola knows what its like to not have friends 2b lonly  
[ultimate_mechanic]: bit maybe we dont have to be alone ??  
  
~~~~~  
  
Souda really needs to learn that his plans never work out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: we are gods, four in one body  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: yet we are alone  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: perhaps, we may be alone together  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: be my puppy  
[ultimate_mechanic]: cola wags his tail (can he touch the divas?)  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: (he make physical contact with their host body)  
[ultimate_mechanic]: he hugs them  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: it feels nice  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: it is good to be alone together  
[tanakatheforbiddenone]: i think i like it  
[ultimate_mechanic]: i think i like it too


End file.
